


Distance

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on @lrnarts ‘s fan art for Day 5 and Day 6 of ererievent's ereriweek 2016.</p>
<p>Check out the great fanart; http://lrnarts.tumblr.com/post/144300951130/days-5-and-6-rainy-days-and-love-song-au-in</p>
<p>This fic is an AU under the conditions that everyone has a soulmate that if you ever make eyecontact with, you can then communicate through messages on your skin to each other. But not everyone discovers who their soul mate is, which is mentioned briefly in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

It was a stormy Tuesday night, Levi was curled in a foetal position under his covers. Left hand clutching his right wrist; it had been six weeks since the last message from Eren and Levi’s heart ached from the piercing silence.

"Levi?“ Hanji’s voice echoed through the apartment.

With a sigh, the man got up and walked out of his room.  
“I’m here..” He replied.

They took one look at him and almost instantly a look of sympathy washed over their face. “Come on, let’s make some tea." 

In times when it counted, Hanji was a good friend, this was one of those times. Levi trailed behind slowly, as he entered his kitchen, he collapsed onto a stool, too much energy exerted in the small walk from his room to the kitchen. Hanji payed no mind and moved to prepare the tea, until they heard a sniffle escape Levi’s mouth, to which Hanji reacted straight away to lean on the wall next to where Levi sat, putting their arm around him. They waited for the other to talk first, not wanting Levi to feel pressured to answer anything he didn’t want to.

"What do I do, Hanji?” Levi asked, head in his hands, shoulders shaking with the sobs now bursting from his throat. “I can’t stand the silence.”

"Silence?“

"His last message was six weeks ago…”

"Levi…“ Hanji sighed. "You ignored him for months, what did you expect?”

"I don’t know!“ He snapped, tears now freely rolling down his cheeks.

Silence enveloped the room, Hanji went back to quickly prepare a cup of tea for Levi. As she handed him the warm cup, he took it gladly, he whispered "I just…every time I listen to a song… Or hear rain on the windows… I can’t stop thinking of him. Why did he stop?” He looked up to Hanji, eyes pleading for answers.

"Did something happen? Does he finally hate me?“

Hanji’s heart ached for their friend..not having the answers to his questions he so desperately asked. Instead of making up answers, she simply stated an observation. "You love him." 

Levi looked away and into his cup of tea, "I do.”

"There is something you could do…“ Levi once more looked up to his friend, hope flickering in his eyes. "You could meet him. God knows, only the lucky ones meet the one they were destined to be with. Some go through life having missed their partner by a second. You are lucky enough to have this opportunity. Just tell him a place and time, and he’ll be there.”

"And then what?“ He asked. 

"Then you tell him that you love him, you dingbat.”

"I can’t..“ Levi replied looking away once more.

"Why not?”

"It’s killing me to think about the disappointment of finding out I’m their soulmate…I’m not going to be what he expects, he’s going to le-“

"Levi, contact him before I kick you in the face.” Hanji spoke sternly.

Taking his pen, Levi wrote his message to Erin somewhat more forcefully than needed. [ I want to meet..if that’s okay..my address is XX XXXX road. If you don’t want to meet after all this time, I understand. ]  
As the marks faded, a reply came instantly.

See you tomorrow.

The day came too fast for Levi to prepare for. His heart was erratic, his hair was a mess, and his eyes threatened to spill over with tears every few minutes; he couldn't shake the insecurity that Eren would be disappointed after one glance. Rolling his eyes at himself, Levi couldn't but think himself ridiculous, if any of his students saw him like this they'd lose the fear they had towards their teacher. He was alone at the apartment trying to collect himself, just as he was about to clean his bathroom sink for the fifth time, a knock at the door sounded. As Levi approached the door, he knew there was no turning back. He opened the door wide to reveal Eren standing before him, looking as nervous as he felt if his fidgeting hands were anything to go by. 

"Hi..“ Levi whispered.

"Hi.” Eren replied with a breathless smile.

"Uh..ahem…come in I guess.“ 

As Levi let Eren walk passed him and into the apartment he closed the door, only to be suddenly lunged at with full force. Lunged at by Eren, arms wrapping all around him pulling Levi flush to him. Levi’s breath hitched, not prepared for the sudden contact. 

"I’m sorry..” Eren whispered. “I’ve dreamt about hugging you for so long." 

At this Levi let himself hug Eren back tightly. Revelling in anything and everything in this moment. As they gave each other space, Eren's confidence vanished but Levi couldn't help but be smitten. He looked passed Eren towards the sofa and took him by the hand to sit beside him on said sofa. 

"Im sorry it took so long for us to meet," 

The words Levi wanted to say were stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell Eren that he’ll do his best to be the partner he deserves, that he’s crippling with anxiety in fear that he’s not good enough, that he isn’t wh- Eren interrupted his thoughts as he pushed forward to press his lips against the older man. 

Levi was stunned, such an innocent kiss and he was left breathless.

"You don’t have to say anything you’re not ready to…we have plenty of time,” Eren soothed.

"You're a lot more forward than I was prepared for"

Laughing heartily, "I could see you going in circles in your head" 

Disappointed in himself that he could be so transparent, Levi could feel himself about to do exactly Eren had called him out on when the younger man spoke again.

"Thank you.“ 

"For what?” Levi asked. “For letting me in." Eren flashed his smile again, and Levi knew he was more than smitten with that smile and the boy the smile belongs to. He felt at ease, he was with who he was meant to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment.
> 
> After contacting the artist, she told me her details of the AU. Check out 'Distance' (also based on one of her fanarts) for a fanfic more in line with her AU.


End file.
